Un idiota enamorado
by KankeiYaoi
Summary: INCESTO Yaoi. Killua X Illumi.


¿Cuánto más me hará esperar..? Killua se ha vuelto más rebelde y testarudo desde que Gon se fue a casa. Sus días de asesino acabaron oficialmente, apenas le sobraban unos dólares y ni loco volvería a la mansión a pedir un préstamo. Por suerte se encontró con un trabajo de medio tiempo.. (lol)

Justo ahora espera a su hermano mayor, fuera de la ciudad. El pequeño chico pensó en llamar a su querido amigo ya que se aburrió, pero, se obligó a no hacerlo. "No merezco su atención.." Pensó.

Cuanto tiempo, Kil. Finalmente Illumi había llegado, y muy silencioso.

¿Para qué me llamaste aquí?

¿Qué has estado haciendo?

Es cierto, aún no se lo había dicho a nadie, ¿Como explicar una cosa como esa?.

Se sentaron en una banca cerca de allí, no había mucha gente en esa zona, y talvez fue lo mejor.

No te interesa. ¿Sólo era eso? Trató de actuar calmado, era un gran actor.

Papá y yo podemos ayudarte. Economicamente, claro.

¡Puedo mantenerme sólo!

Oh ¿Estás trabajando? Rayos, Su testarudez no ayudaba en mucho.

Tsk..

Eso es un "si" en su idioma, un idioma que solo el mayor puede entender.

Kil.. Ya sé qué trabajas ahi.

¡No soy un pros-! ¡Te equivocas! Se le acababan las excusas, empezó a sonar como todo un tsundere.

¿No lo eres?

¡No he tenido sexo aún..! Sólo me piden subir al escenario. Era verdad, el seguía limpio y sin tocar al igual que una pieza valiosa de porcelana.

Illumi se veía sorprendido por las palabras de su hermano, ¿Aprendió todo esto desde que se fue de casa? ¿Cómo sabe siquiera la palabra "sexo"?

Aún puedes ir a la arena celestial.. Trató de buscar una salida razonable, algo para que cambie de idea, la virginidad de Killua le era sagrada, si el le hubiera cuidado, no hubiera dejado que esto pasara."Está desaprovechando sus habilidades y torturas como asesino." Pensó.

¡No puedo ir ahí!

¿Porque no?

Mientras Killua balbuseaba su respuesta, Illumi bajó su mirada a las bonitas y delgadas piernas de este. Era verdad, cualquier lugar así querría alguien como su hermanito arriba de una plataforma.

Hasta podría decir que paró de escuchar lo que le decía por prestar tanta atención a su pequeño y bien formado cuerpo de trece años.

¡Como sea, no necesito su ayuda! Puedo cuidarme.

Si, el puede matar, aplastar, y derribar a quien quiera allí. Usualmente hay tipos débiles en esos lugares, así que solo se necesitaría un golpe para noquearlos, "pero, ¿Qué harás si no tienes escapatoria, querido hermano?" "¿Dejarías que te toquen?"

Entiendo..

"¿Dejarías que tu hermano mayor te toque, aun si no lo deseas?" Aunque no cambiaba de expresión, parecía estar desesperado por dentro. "Aún si no te pago por ello?"

Eh! ¡¿D-Donde estás mirando?! Killua percató la mirada de Illumi, le pareció extraño que bajara su guardia de esa manera. Y es más, ¿Porque lo miraba así?

Debes estar en bancarrota..

¡¿HUH?! La conversación ya no tenía sentido, ¿sólo iba a simular que nada de eso pasó?.

¿Qué dices si te ofrezco siete millones de yenes?

¡¿Qu-?! ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Ya te dije que no quiero un préstamo tuyo!

No voy a prestarte el dinero. Dijo con total seguridad, ¿Qué planea ahora?.

¿Hu?

Se calmó un poco, pues estaba confundido.

Quiero tus servicios. No lo molestaba el hecho de ser hermanos en lo absoluto, más bien, le agradaba, por alguna extraña razón.

Mis serv... ¡¿N-NANI?! 

Yo-

¡W-Wakarimasen..! ¡¿Korewa nan desuka..?!

Kil, estás hablando en japonés de nuevo.

N-.. ¡¿Qué sucede contigo?! ¿¡A qué te refieres con mis servicios!?

Quiero que asesines a un comerciante que trató de estafar a papá.

Killua no entendía nada, ¿podría haber sido que él lo haya malpensado? Se sintió un idiota por creer que su hermano le diría algo así. Después de todo, es su hermano.

Fuera del tema, la vocación de asesino profesional seguía como opción, Gon se fue, así que no está en peligro, eso era lo que más le importaba, sin embargo..

No puedo.

Illumi cerró sus ojos, parece que ya se lo esperaba. "No tiene sentido que elijas tal empleo antes que el negocio familiar... Qué decepcionante.."

Sólo te estás humillando.

¿Ah?

Un Zoldyck nunca iría a tal lugar.

¿De que estas..?

Una vez que todos sepan tu apellido, correrán, y te quedarás solo. 

La gente de esta ciudad no te entiende, no **nos** entiende a nosotros.

Somos mejores que eso, Kil. Está en tu sangre, el deseo de matar.

Vuelve a casa, y cumple con mis expectativas..

¿Expectativas..?

Quiero verte crecer como un perfecto asesino. El mayor empezó a acariciar la mejilla del albino, como si se tratara de vidrio frágil.

Prefiero perder mi virginidad a tener que volver a el negocio... Dijo con dificultad.

El de pelo negro se quedó viendo fijamente al niño por unos segundos más, dejó de acariciarlo. Y soltó un pequeño suspiro.

Supongo que me iré. Illumi se levantó y se agachó frente a su hermano.

Supongo.

¿Puedes prometerme algo antes, Kil?

A estás alturas, ya no podía decirle que no.

Prométeme que sólo tendrás relaciones sexuales conmigo, así es más seguro.

...

¿¡DE QUE MANERA ES MÁS SEGURO!?

Tenemos la misma sangre, si lo haces con cualquier extraño se podría ensuciar. ¿No crees?

¡A-Aun tengo trece, recuerdas!

Prométemelo.

¡¿Cómo prometer algo así?!

Kil.

¿¡Qué!?

Es la única manera en la que puedo cuidarte ahora.

Illumi, esto es.. ¡Esto es muy, repentino! ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?

El mayor se cansó de esperar, y con total intención, rozó suavemente los labios de su pariente. Talvez la promesa que le sugirió haya sido un capricho, aveces este desearía poder controlar a su hermanito, y hacer lo que quiera con el. Pero no podía lastimarlo, y hasta este punto, se sigue controlando.

¡Ngh..!

Enamorarse de tu hermano menor, vaya estupidez. En realidad no tenía una razón por la cual le gustase, o tuviera esos impulsos hacia el, sólo lo estresaba, el hecho de querer protegerlo a toda costa, y ser completamente ignorado.

No necesitas a nadie más.

Pero eso va a cambiar.

Se bueno y obedece, Killua.

Es la primera vez que le mostraba afecto al menor, no le sorprendió verlo paralizado.

Sólo era un triste hermano mayor en busca de atención.

Maldición...

No pudo ocultarlo más, necesitaba explorar, cada parte de su hermanito.

Lo... Lo prometo.. Killua se veía avergonzado, y derrotado al mismo tiempo.

Sólo es un idiota enamorado.


End file.
